


Keep Quiet

by TrolledByDestiny



Category: Skyrim, The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Vilkas, Dom! Farkas, Gay, Gay Smut, Hair Pulling, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, Sub! Vilkas, Top Farkas, almost getting caught, anal penetration, brother incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrolledByDestiny/pseuds/TrolledByDestiny
Summary: Villas may be the older brother, but when he and his brother get in bed Vilkas sounds like a 5 year old. And he moans, and groans, and screams too much. When they're in the middle of something and all the others are having a talk just outside the room, Vilkas has to try his hardest to keep quiet, or the worst is yet to come.





	Keep Quiet

By the time the brothers heard some of the others arguing and heading their way, they knew they were screwed.

 

Both Farkas and Vilkas knew that Vilkas couldn't shut up during sex, especially when it was his little brother slamming into him. Farkas  had Vilkas on all fours, and was pounding into him. He froze when they heard Aela speak clearly. 

 

"I just don't understand why you can't stay sober during training." They heard through the paper thin walls. She clearly was talking to Torvar, who was never really sober unless he was going through a hangover. A loud grunt followed her voice.

 

"Oh whatever, princess. Life doesn't always go your way. So what if I'm a little buzzed during training? If I die or get hurt, it's my fault, right?" Torvar said, his tone clearly showed everything Aela said on the way over there went through one ear and out the other.

 

"Princess? Are you kidding me? You're gonna die out there! You will not bring honor to the Companions this way!" She yelled. She was pissed. 

 

Farkas leaned over Vilkas and grabbed a pillow from the cot they were on. He put it up to Vilkas's mouth.

 

"Bite it." Was all he said, his voice raspy. It turned Vilkas on, and he did as he was told, sticking the pillow into his mouth. Farkas slowly started to rock into Vilkas again, starting at a slow pace.

 

"Honor? Oh yeah, banging Skjor definitely brought honor to us."

 

"We don't talk about Skjor. He was a good man. Better than you ever will be." They heard Aela was fighting back tears. Skjor meant a lot to her.

 

"That was rude to bring that up, Torvar." Ria chimed in. Torvar scoffed.

 

Farkas was picking up the pace now, slowly but surely getting back to the pace they left off at. Vilkas was a moaning mess, the pillow was barely staying in his mouth. It was muffled enough though, as the others couldn't hear him yet. 

 

"Give the man a break. Ale isn't his release, his salvation." Athis said.

 

"He doesn't have to be drunk EVERY TIME though!" Aela yelled. She stomped on the ground.

 

"Princess is getting mad!" Torvar teased. Aela groaned.

 

"Get out. Get out of Jorrvaskr for the day. Don't come back until tomorrow." Aela said and stomped away.

 

"Whatever. Hey, Farkas! Control you me lady, will you?" Torvar yelled from the other side of the wall.

 

"Get out, Torvar." Farkas grumbled, trying not sound normal. Trying not to moan; trying to make his voice sound less raspy and rugged. He heard Torvar sigh from the other side and he walked away. A small, pleased noise came from Farkas as he picked up the pace.

Farkas was slamming into Vilkas, Vilkas was screaming but he didn't really care. Vilkas had his hands balled up into the sheets and grabbed them so tight his knuckles were white. 

 

"Ah! Ngh.. F-Fa- Ah! Farkas- 'm not gonna l-last.. Hah!" Vilkas managed to say through the pillow. Farkas moaned lowly and grabbed Vilkas's throbbing member and jacked him off while sloppily thrusting into him. After a few more thrusts Vilkas was coming onto the cot, moaning Farkas' name. Farkas came soon after, filling his brother up. Just watching his come drip out of his brother's ass could get him hard again. He slid the rugged brown pants he wore under his armor on his legs and threw Vilkas his own. Farkas slid back into the bed and laid down, and planted a kiss to the side of his brother's head. 

 

"Love you Farkas." Vilkas' voice was soft and raspy; Farkas knew his throat would be sore in the morning.

 

"Love you too, Vilkas." He replied sleepily, rubbing small circles on his brother's back to help him sleep.

 

The next day Vilkas was limping during training.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hoped you like it. I haven't written a Skyrim fic so I don't know if I did it justice. I do love the brothers though, and ship them (as you can see) so I thought I might as well add to the trash pile the Skyrim shipping part of the fandom is. Again, I hope you liked it!


End file.
